


Lacrosse

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: Korra had finished a game with a broken wrist, before. To say she was a friend to injury would be an understatement.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 113





	Lacrosse

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Lacrosse and I haven't played sports since second grade; please go easy on me.

Korra threw the small ball, watching as Kuvira caught it in her cross and ran with it. The girl at Korra's side stayed close, the two practically running together.

Kuvira noticed the player that had previously been on Korra speeding up and gaining on her. She eyed Korra a little further to her left, free as they sprinted down the field. The ball left her cross, the girl from the other team missing when she reached for it, the yellow orb heading in Korra's direction. 

In a split second two players were at Korra's side before the girl had even caught the ball. Kuvira's eyes widened. She hadn't seen them at all. By the time Kuvira had started running towards Korra, the two players had smashed into the girl in attempts to A) prevent her from receiving the ball, and B) catch the ball themselves. Instead, both teammates sandwiched Korra, the three smashing into each other with a loud 'oooo' from the stands. 

Kuvira continued in their direction, watching to see where the ball went next, only for her eyes to follow Korra's body to the ground. The opposing players staggered but stood, looking for the ball. Korra however, crumbled. It looked as if her hand reached out in attempts to keep herself from smacking into the turf, instead going limp as her head slammed. 

As the two from the other team moved away, Korra remained down as her body twisted on its side, curling in on itself and spreading back out. It only took Kuvira two more steps as the whistle blew for her to be at Korra's side, disregarding her stick and moving her hands up to take off her own mask. 

"Korra-" Kuvira breathed, the other girl having gone limp. Her hands were over Korra's body, not touching to keep from possibly hurting the girl further. 

A shaky gasp racked Korra's body, Kuvira looking through Korra's mask to see oblivious eyes full of fear. Korra tried to take in a deep breath, wheezing out a small puff instead. It hurt. 

Kuvira felt Korra's hand grab onto her own that was near it, squeezing and pulling. "Korra?" Kuvira spoke again, this time almost a question. 

"I can't see-" Korra managed to choke out, her breathing hard and shallow. Kuvira shook her head. 

"You might have a concussion-" Might was an understatement. 

The coach was at their side soon after, repeating questions and getting the same answers Kuvira had already gotten. "Can you feel your leg?" Korra gave a hum. 

"I need-" her knee bent, foot shifting up towards her hip as if she was going to stand up, before quickly falling back down. "Where's- Asami?"

Kuvira glanced to the stands. She could see the woman of Korra's question leaning against the railing, Bolin, Mako, and Opal at her side. One of the referees was shaking his hand at her, the group very obviously arguing with him. "She's leaning against the railing, watching," Kuvira spoke, leaving out the part about the ref. 

Korra whimpered, Kuvira feeling like her hand was going to be crushed when the other girl squeezed. Their coach was softly touching the tender skin near Korra's ribs, worried by the strain of her breathing. The assistant coach had made their way out onto the field, phone against their shoulder as they spoke to the operator. 

Korra brought her free hand up to her helmet, digging into the cage. Kuvira watched, grabbing her hand by the wrist and pulling it back. "Leave your eyes alone, stop moving,"

Korra whimpered. "I can't see," she repeated. 

Kuvira shook her head, despite knowing the girl couldn't see it. "There could be a number of damn things wrong with your eyes so leave them alone-" she half growled, lightly shoving Korra's hand away again when the girl attempted to touch her eyes once more. 

"Ambulance is on its way," the assistant coach informed, phone still at his ear. 

Korra strained another breath, second hand reaching up and grabbing onto the hand she was already holding. "Is- Is Asami coming…?" 

Kuvira looked at the stands again, watching the very visible argument as the ref waved his hand towards the exit. She huffed, bringing her own second hand up and softly slapping Korra's. "I'll go get her. Leave your eyes alone," she warned, a soft "okay" calling after her as she stood up.

"-ot telling you again. Get out," "Let me on to the fucking field!" "You don't look like her family,"

Kuvira jogged up, watching Mako very obviously trying not to punch the other man in the face. "They're fucking engaged, dipshit!"

Kuvira watched a look grow on the old refs face, mouth opening before the man could say what he was thinking. "Asami," she called, earning the attention of the rest of the group. "C'mon,"

Asami gave Kuvira a grateful look, jumping over the barricade and onto the field. The refs hand outstretched, blocking Asami as he looked at Kuvira. "Only family is allowed," He scowled. He didn't have to say what he was thinking for them to know. 

"Good thing they're getting married in three months, then." Kuvira retorted, Asami half shoving the man's arm out of her way as the two jogged out to where Korra was laying on the field. 

"How bad is she-...?" Kuvira shook her head at Asami's question. "She's breathing weird, and-" she paused, getting a worried look from the older woman. "She says she can't see." She quickly continued at Asami's sharp breath. "I've had a bad concussion before where I couldn't see for a couple hours after,"

Asami nodded at the hopeful tone. "Let's hope that's all it is," As the two reached Korra, Kuvira watched Asami tense as she knelt down next to her lover. "Korra…?" Asami mumbled, grabbing the girl's hand that was laying on her stomach. 

Kuvira knelt down next to Asami, watching as Korra gave a small smile. "Asami?" Said woman hummed at her name, clutching Korra's hand and bringing it to rest on her chin. 

"In right here, Korra,"

Soon after, the ambulance arrived. A stretcher was brought out onto the field, a brace put around Korra's neck before she was wheeled towards the ambulance with Asami in towe. 

Kuvira's eyes shifted to the two girl's on the opposite team that had registered the hit, seeing them give the couple a dirty look, eyes rolling as they failed to hide their bad spirit. Her own eyes narrowed at the two, hand picking up her helmet and the two sticks on the turf. She would return Korra's to her later. 

-

Asami sat in a chair beside Korra's bed, holding her lover's hand. Bolin, Opal, and Mako were sitting in chairs on the other side, arms crossed as they either talked or sat on their phone. A knock on the doorway grabbed the team's attention, Kuvira sheepishly standing with a bag on her back and a bag in her hands. "Hey…"

Asami furrowed her eyebrows, nodding for her to come in. "Is the game over already…?"

Kuvira gave a shrug, setting down both bags in the corner of the room. "Not exactly," When Asami looked confused, she continued. "I kinda got thrown out."

Asami blinked. "Oh…" There was a pause. "...what'd you do…?" 

Kuvira pulled up one of the folding chairs that had been in the corner. "I… Had a talk with the two girls who slammed into Korra…"

_Kuvira rushed towards the ball, watching the same girl who had crashed into Korra earlier grab it. Kuvira didn't even try to slow herself down, knocking into the girl and laying her on her ass. The second girl from the crash was there in a second, shoving Kuvira back._

_"What's your fucking issue?"_

_Kuvira swatted her hands off. "My issue? What's yours?"_

_The second girl shoved her again. "We didn't crash into her on purpose, back off,"_

_Kuvira shoved back, ignoring the whistle blow as their teammates surrounded them. "Doesn't mean you get to drop all human decency and laugh when she's wheeled off. She couldn't fucking see or breathe, dipshit,"_

_Another shove. "Whoop-de-doo. Guess she shouldn't be playing A contact sport."_

_Kuvira grit her teeth, ducking her head and ramming straight into her._

Asami stifled a small laugh. "I swear sometimes you two are the same," Kuvira gave a faint smile. 

"Sure as hell took 'em long enough to realize it," Opal joked, getting an unimpressed look from her step-sister. 

"You only hated each other for, what… Two years…?" Mako asked, looking off in thought. 

"Three," Asami and Kuvira corrected, speaking in unison. 

Asami smiled, looking down at Korra's face. Kuvira gestured, looking down at the girl. "What'd they say…?"

Asami shrugged. "She has a bruised lung and a severe concussion. Grade 3. He said she probably lost conciousness right when they hit her, and woke up when she rolled onto her side. Her memory was fine, but she was really slow to answering questions when the doctor asked. She's gonna be out of everything for at least the next week,"

"And her eyes…?" 

"She should have her vision back once she wakes up," Asami confirmed.

Kuvira crossed her arms, leaning back in the chair. "Asami?" The older woman hummed. "I'm sorry for making that throw," Asami was now looking at Kuvira. "I didn't even see the two girl's behind her,"

Asami shook her head. "It's not your fault. Korra has thrown you a couple of bad throws that got you knocked on your ass, too,"

Kuvira shrugged. "Still…"

Asami looked back to Korra's sleeping face. "If she were awake right now, she'd probably slap you on the back and tell you to stop worrying about it,"

Kuvira grinned, raising an eyebrow. "After gushing about how hard she got hit,"

The group laughed, soon falling into a comfortable silence as the machine beeped; assuring them Korra would wake up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I love the thought of Kuvira and Korra hating each other but not in the "I'm gonna murder you" way. More like, "We had this one inconvenience so we can normally at least tolerate each other but sometimes I seriously wanna punch your face in".


End file.
